Ghostface
Ghostface often calls his victims on the phone, taunting or threatening them before stabbing them to death with an eight inch hunting knife. He occasionally asks his victims horror movie trivia, and stalks them in a manner reminiscent of said films. Abilities and Attributes Unlike supernatural killers, such as Michael Myers or Freddy Krueger, Ghostface is human, but has several skills of a deadly killer. Ghostface is skilled in spying and stealth, allowing him to hide in unexpected places. Also, he exhibits extreme durability against physical harm and has high levels of physical strength. Ghostface seems to display a heightened awareness. He is often able to know where his victims are located before a physical attack, where they are hiding, and/or to where they will attempt to escape. As seen in Scream 2, he was able to tell if, when, and where his victim would place his head against a bathroom stall dividing wall (enabling Ghostface to stab the target in the head from the next stall over). Ghostface is strong enough to lift a person and to stun his victims with punches. He can endure several damages like having a beer bottle thrown on his face and surviving some stab or bullet wounds. Ghostface is very skillful in wielding his knife, and has enough strength to puncture through doors with his knife. Ghostface kills his victims by stabbing them on vital points or slitting their throats. He is also fast enough to catch most of his victims. The first two Ghostface killers (Billy Loomis and Stu Macher) would often gut their victims and hang their corpse. Roman Bridger had a voice changer that could copy others' voices, confusing his victims. Roman also wore a bulletproof vest under his Father Death costume which allowed him to survive gunshots to the chest. Ghostface is sometimes a little bit of a klutz. Ghostface gets hit by doors and other objects like a refrigerator door while fighting with Tatum Riley, and sometimes falls down to the floor while chasing Sidney Prescott. Despite being human, four of the killers (Billy, Mickey Altieri, Roman and Jill Roberts) seem to have a supernatural ability to survive fatal wounds and spring back to life (although they were killed immediately after). Despite actually being different people, Ghostface has a habit of menacingly wiping the blood off his knife with one gloved hand and has a thorough knowledge of horror film genre, including conventions and trivia. Weapons and Equipment ﻿Hunting Knife: the iconic weapon of the Ghostface killer. Usually used to stab victims, slit their throats or gut them. Gun: Usually used when Ghostface finally reveals his/her identity. Father Death costume/Ghost mask: used to hide his/her identity. The iconic wardrobe of the Killer of the Scream franchise. Bullet-proof Vest: used by Roman to protect himself from gunshots to the chest. Voice-changer: an electronic device used to mask the Killer's real voice and change it to a deep grunting voice. Video Camera: used by the 'Remake' Killers, to record a video of them murdering their victims in order to obey the rule of which the Killer should film the murders. LIST OF VICTIMS (Scream) 1) Steven Orth - disemboweled (off-screen) ' 2) Casey Becker - stabbed once in chest, once in stomach, once in neck; disemboweled '(off-screen); hanged from tree (not seen until afterwards) 3) Principal Arthur Himbry - stabbed three times in chest/stomach; disemboweled (off-screen); hanged from football goal post (off-screen) 4) Tatum Riley - arm sliced with knife; lifted from garage door; head flattened after being stuck in cat flap 5) Kenny Jones - throat slashed with knife 6) Stu Macher - stabbed twice in stomach/arm/back; TV dropped on face; electrocuted 7) Billy Loomis - stabbed 3 times in chest/stomach; chest impaled twice with umbrella; shot in shoulder/forehead with handgun (Scream 2) 1) Phil Stevens - stabbed in ear through bathroom stall; hacked up (off-screen) 2) Maureen Evans - stabbed in stomach/back 3 times/3 more times; hacked up (off-screen) 3) Cici Cooper - thrown through glass door; stabbed twice in back; thrown off second-story balcony 4) Randy Meeks - stabbed 4 times in chest, throat slit in news van 5) Officer Andrews - throat slashed with knife 6) Officer Richards - head bashed against car window 3 times; hit by car; impaled in back of head through windshield by pipe while on moving car 7) Hallie McDaniel - stabbed 4 times in chest 8) Derek Feldman - bound to cross; shot in heart with handgun 9) Mickey Altieri - shot in shoulder/16 times in chest with 2 handguns 10) Debbie Loomis - shot in windpipe/forehead with handgun (Scream 3) 1) Christine Hamilton - stabbed in back 2) Cotton Weary - hit in head with golf club; arm slashed; stabbed in chest; stabbed in face (off-screen) ''' 3) Sarah Darling - face punched through glass door; stabbed in back 4) Steven Stone - stabbed in back; head bludgeoned 3 times with frying pan (final punch hit the knife in his back hitting major arteries) 5) Tom Prinze - house filled with gas; exploded by lighter 6) Angelina Tyler - stabbed in chest 7) Tyson Fox - stabbed in stomach; rug pulled underneath (neck broken); slammed against glass case; thrown off second-story balcony 8) Jennifer Jolie - stabbed in back/stomach behind one-way mirror 9) John Milton - throat slit with knife 10) Roman Bridger - stabbed twice in back/chest with ice pick; shot in forehead with handgun ''(Scream 4)'' 1) Trudie Harrold '''(Stab 6 opening) - stabbed in chest 2) Sherrie Marconi (Stab 6 opening) - throat slashed with knife 3) Rachel Milles (Stab 7 opening) - stabbed twice in stomach 4) Marnie Cooper - stabbed in stomach; thrown through glass door; stabbed several times (off-screen); hung from ceiling fan (seen hanging in deleted scene) ' 5) Jenny Randall - stabbed in back; back crushed by garage door; stabbed in chest '(off-screen); stabbed several times (off-screen), bound to chair (seen bound in deleted scene) ' 6) Olivia Morris - stabbed in chest/through left hand; kicked/thrown; stabbed in back once/stomach 6 times; head smashed through window; disemboweled '(off-screen) 7) Rebecca Walters - stabbed in stomach; thrown off parking garage roof; lands on news van 8) Ross Hoss - stabbed in back; stabbed several times (off-screen) 9) Anthony Perkins - stabbed in forehead; stabbed several times (off-screen) 10) Kate Roberts - stabbed in back through letterbox 11) Robbie Mercer - stabbed in chest/back/stomach 12) Trevor Sheldon - tied up with duct tape (off-screen); shot in groin/forehead with handgun 13) Charlie Walker - stabbed in chest (or the heart); stabbed in stomach